1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines (ICE); and, more particularly, to the rotary internal combustion engines of the so-called angle piston type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As delineated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,208, entitled "Vee Engine", a wide variety of devices of the so-called angle piston type have been employed as: universal joints for transmitting forces, pumps, compressors, fluid powered motors and rotary vee engines. In addition to the United States patents cited therein, a plurality of patents were cited against that application, including United States, British and French patents. Despite the large number of prior art references, none of the references described apparatus that was completely satisfactory; particularly that had the following desirable features.
1. The engine should have smooth changes in power without pumping raw fuel into the mixture, the latter effecting inefficient combustion and pollution in the exhaust gases.
2. The engine should have a much lower degree of vacuum in the intake manifold and have the fuel pre-mixed and pre-warmed in the combustible mixture for more efficient combustion and less pollution.
In specific embodiments, the rotary, or angle piston, type engines should have the additional features as follows.
3. The engine should be operable in two-cycle mode and should scavenge, or exhaust, combustion products and waste gases adequately, without overscavenging; even in the centrifugal force field of a rotating cylinder block.
4. The intake and exhaust systems should alleviate problems with exhausting incoming combustible mixture without adequately exhausting combustion products. Once this problem, which formerly left poor intermixes for firing, has been alleviated, there is a good combustible mixture that fires readily and develops good power.
5. The intake and exhaust systems should scavenge via a flow pattern that takes advantage of the centrifugal force field to retain the dense, incoming air-fuel mixture relatively separated from and interfacing with hot, less dense combustion products and waste gases so as to scavenge only the combustion products and waste gases while achieving the features delineated hereinbefore.
6. The compressor portion, or superchanger, should not require any, or at worst minimal, additional moving parts above those normally required by the rotary engine itself; for example, there should be no compressor inlet valves and compressor outlet valves required for the compressor section in addition to those normally required for the rotary engine.
7. The compressor section should be operable on combustible mixtures without being adversely affected and should have a bypass arrangement that allows bypassing the combustible mixture from the high pressure side to the low pressure side for smooth, refined control of power of the engine without requiring the injection of a liquid fuel.